There is a need to place memory close to integrated circuit (IC) chips, such as processors, or the like, for the memory and IC chip to be connected by relatively short wiring. A known technique to solve this issue is to attach memory to the semiconductor chip prior to attaching that chip to a chip carrier or to a system board. An issue with this technique is that one is subjecting the IC chip to multiple unreliable processes associated with the attachment of the memory. If a reliability concern results from attaching the memory to the chip, prior to attaching the semiconductor chip to the higher-level package or system, the entire and otherwise reliable chip may need to be discarded.